A Series of Unlikely Events
by My Universe
Summary: What if Sookie left Bon Temps at the end of Season 1?  Where would she end up, who would she meet, and how would things change for Sookie and the Louisiana vampires?  What if Sookie's new path eventually brings her back to Louisiana?  Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can't believe I'm starting another story but my muse insisted. Huge thanks to my beta, Northman Maille. She's taking care of four of my stories now and reads anything I send her. She's wonderful.

Anyway, I hope you like the new story.

Disclaimer for all chapters: Everything is owned by HBO, AB, and CH. I'm just playing with their toys for a while.

* * *

I stood in the corner of the office watching as the Viking Sherriff bowed in front of my escort to the bar tonight.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

Of all the vampires that could be his child, it had to be the Viking.

I had left Louisiana to get away from the Sheriff, Bill, and every other vampire involved with them. After Gran's death, Bartlett's murder, and Rene's attack, I decided I had to get away from the vampires in my life before I ended up dead or enslaved.

It had been tricky because I had to lift the name and location of a witch from Sam's mind after a well-placed hand on the arm to strengthen my telepathy and some carefully guided conversation about other supernatural beings. Once I had the name and location I needed, I drove to her during the day without ever telling anyone or calling her ahead of time. She was able to provide me with a charm to keep vampires from tracking me through their blood but I had to sell several things from my home to get enough money to pay her. When everything was ready, I waited until Bill died for the day, put the charm on, and left Bon Temps.

I didn't say goodbye to anyone. I knew it was selfish for me to leave my brother and friends without any knowledge of what happened to me, but the witch told me it would be the safest option. When I disappeared off the 'vampire radar,' they would assume I was dead. However, they might choose to question friends and family through glamour to make sure I hadn't run away.

Not telling anyone was the safest option for everyone.

I planned my escape so carefully and had succeeded at being on my own without detection for seven months.

It's crazy that after all that I went through to get away from the Louisiana vampires I seem to have managed to randomly cross paths with Eric's Maker.

Moments like this made you almost believe in some type of fate.

"Rise, my child." Godric spoke softly as per his usual demeanor.

"Master, this is a surprise."

"Yes. I won't be staying long, but I didn't wish for others to know I was coming."

"Are you in danger?" Eric asked with obvious concern.

"Not at all." Godric smiled wryly. "However, I needed to test some theories and I knew I could only trust you, my child, with these types of secrets."

"Of course I will protect anything you wish to tell me with my life." Eric dipped his head subserviently.

"Tell me. Do you sense anyone else in the room with us, or anything out of place?"

Eric looked confused for a moment but he took the time to look around with scrutiny and to take a deep breath to pick up on any stray smells. I stayed completely still as Eric tested his surroundings.

This is why we were here. Godric didn't want anyone he didn't trust knowing that I could hide myself, but he wanted to make sure my skill worked the same around other vampires as it did around him. It was a new skill and we just didn't know completely how it worked.

I didn't realize we were going to go see someone _I_ didn't trust to confirm his theories.

"No, Godric. I do not."

Godric's lips turned up slightly before he continued his test. "Move around."

I knew that statement was for me so I moved to the other side of the room to stand a few feet to the right of Godric.

"Master?" Eric questioned the statement because he thought it was directed at him.

"Not you, Eric." Godric shook his head before continuing. "Did you sense any change in the room?"

"No, Master."

"Try Speaking." Godric's test continued.

"I really can't believe we are here." I said out loud knowing they wouldn't hear me.

"I hear nothing, Master." Eric was obviously intrigued.

"Excellent." Godric replied satisfied that his experiments were successful.

I braced myself for what I knew was coming next.

"Reveal yourself"

I hesitated. I had enough to deal with now without having to handle an interaction with Eric. Plus, would he tell anyone else about seeing me?

My concerns became moot with Godric's next word.

"Now." The word was spoken softly but the command was clear.

I removed the shielding from around my body and revealed myself.

Eric's whole body went rigid and he gasped, "Sookie?"

Godric's head whipped in my direction. "You know Eric?"

"Yes, Master." I dipped my head in deference to my Maker. "I know him."

"Explain." Godric spoke softly.

True to form, Eric spoke before I could explain.

"We all thought she was dead."

"I am." I quipped.

"Yes, you are." Godric answered evenly. "But that is a relatively new state of being."

He turned towards Eric. "How do you know her?"

Eric finally took his eyes off me and returned them to _our_ Maker. "She belonged to a vampire in my retinue and worked for me on occasion using her telepathy."

"I see." Godric glanced at me. "And how long has she been gone?"

"Eight months." Eric answered. "Is that not when you turned her?"

"No."

Shit. Godric hadn't made me talk about my past yet and I really didn't want to do it here with Eric present.

"Sookie?"

I had already learned that Godric was a fair Maker but he expected his orders to be followed. He also preferred not to have to order me around with his Maker's power if he could get what he needed by asking for it instead.

He hadn't asked me for much since turning me a couple of weeks ago.

"I run away to protect myself and those I cared about." I kept my voice emotionless as I held Godric's gaze.

"A vampire had already tried to kill me." I glanced at Eric pointedly as a reminder of Longshadow's attack.

"My Gran was murdered because I was dating a vampire. The same guy beat me before I had to kill him to protect myself. My boyfriend lied to me and killed someone from my family for hurting me as a child. He also hid from me the fact that he had made a new child. I had enough and I didn't want to end up dead or enslaved or having my friends or family hurt because of me."

"And yet you _are_ dead." Eric quipped.

"Enough, Eric." Godric's command was enough to stop Eric from commenting further and I appreciated it. I wasn't sure I was up for verbal sparring.

"Why did they believe you were dead?"

I blanched. I didn't want to tell them how I had achieved my getaway. It wasn't fair to the witch who helped me.

"Sookie?" Godric's had sensed my hesitation through our bond and demanded my explanation.

"I found a witch and paid her to make a charm that would hide me from Bill." I admitted quietly. "She said it would feel to him like the blood tie had been severed so he would think I had died."

I had lowered my head during my admission and was surprised to hear a slight chuckle from Eric. I glanced up to see Godric had a slight grin as well.

"What?" I demanded through my confusion.

"That was a very vampiric move, Sookie." Eric's tone held approval for my deviousness.

Great.

I really needed to impress the Viking.

Argh.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door and I automatically hid myself in my shield again.

I caught Eric looking in the direction he knew I was standing and I thought I detected a little bit of awe in his gaze.

"Enter." Eric commanded.

"Master. Godric." She nodded her head to both.

"What is it, Pam? I told you not to disturb us." Eric asked.

"There was a disturbance in the bar and the offending vampire has been taken to the basement for punishment. I wanted to notify you of the issue."

"Details?" Eric asked.

"Compton was in the bar." Pam sneered and I stiffened. "He attempted to come into the back offices and when I blocked his way he attacked me. He broke my nail and my pumps along with a few bar things."

I saw Eric glance towards the area I was in even though he couldn't see me.

"His reason?" Godric asked.

"He _swore_ he heard Sookie's voice back here." Pam placed her hand on her hip to reinforce the absurdity of it all. "So, tell me, Master, have you been hiding the little telepath back here as your toy all along and only pretending to look for her? Why haven't you shared?"

Godric growled when Pam called me a toy and I couldn't help but silently thank him for that.

I was nobody's toy.

"You will watch your tongue, Pamela." Godric's tone held the soft command I was becoming accustomed to.

I think I would be terrified if he ever did raise his voice.

"Master. She does not know." Eric said softly in Pam's defense as she bowed her head in deference.

"Regardless, if this is how you treated her then it's no surprise that she left." Godric admonished them and I felt my attachment to Godric growing.

I could also see the questions in Pam's eyes.

Honestly, when I thought about it, Eric and Pam had never really outwardly harmed me or did more than intimidate me. Although it was obvious that they despised humans, they hadn't been the cause of most of the problems that made me run.

I placed a shielded arm on Godric's shoulder. It was our signal to silently ask if I could reveal myself just as his short nod in return was my permission to do so.

I enjoyed the gasp from Pam when I removed my shield and bared my fangs.

"No, I'm not his toy and I never share." I said in sweet Southern drawl.

"You don't dress any better as a vamp, either." Pam replied after a moment's hesitation.

Leave it to Pam to bring _that_ up.

Over the past couple of nights, Godric and I had traveled by foot from Kentucky to Shreveport, Louisiana. We hadn't cleaned up yet from our travels.

"Well, Pamela." I said sweetly. "Would you mind helping your Auntie out and letting me borrow some clothes? Even small clothes would be nice if they were clean."

Godric laughed at my family reference and I saw Eric look curiously at our maker. I think he may have been intrigued that I could make Godric laugh so easily. I'd noticed he was normally really stoic around other vampires but I would have thought he laughed with Eric.

"I'll see what I can find, but don't expect me to call you anything other than Sookie unless you'd like to be my lover." She smiled with fang. "Then we can talk about pet names."

"Pam." Eric chastised her.

"A lot's changed about me, but not that." I told her. "I still don't swing that way."

"Give it couple of decades."

"Clothing, Pam." Eric ordered her and she left without another word.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know if you like it enough for me to continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Receiving thirty-six reviews for the first chapter was shocking and absolutely amazing. So, per your request, here's chapter two.

WARNING: The story is rated M for a reason. Please note that this story WILL have violence and lemons.

Huge shout out to my beta, Northman Maille. She's betaing four of my stories and never fails to let me run ideas by her or help me think things through. She even reads the early version of stuff that I'm not even sure I'm going to publish. Thank you my friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I really wish I did.

* * *

After Pam returned with clothes for Godric and myself, we each took some time in Eric's private bathroom to cleanup from our travels. By the time both of us had finished our showers and dressed, Eric had closed Fangtasia and he and Pam were the only other vampires left in the bar.

Well, unless you counted Bill in the basement.

Which I didn't.

I had used my time away from Louisiana to look back and analyze my relationship with Bill. With the maturity that comes from facing your past mistakes, I realized over time that I acted like a lovesick teenager whilst I was with Bill. I couldn't really berate myself too much because my reaction to Bill was similar to that of a normal teenager in her first relationship. Due to my telepathy, I had never experienced that in high school. Therefore, I had to learn those lessons at twenty-six.

It had just been my luck that my first relationship was with a vampire.

If only I could go back in time and teach myself a few things.

When I returned to Eric's office, Godric was sitting on the couch while Eric seemed preoccupied by paperwork on his desk. Pam came in the door just as I was sitting down next to Godric.

"Is it story time yet?" Pam asked sarcastically.

"Sure, Pam." I quipped. "What story will you be telling us tonight?"

While she glared at me, I saw Eric smirk in my direction. I wondered what _that _was about.

"Sookie." Godric said softly.

How was it that one word from him could convey so much meaning?

I knew without being told he wanted me to tell the story of how I ended up in Kentucky and everything I'd been involved with. I didn't know if he also wanted me to tell them the story of how we met and how I was turned, or if he would do it himself. However, I had no doubt that each of the stories would be told before sunrise.

I sighed.

I really didn't want to do this.

In an attempt to forestall the inevitable, I decided to ask about those I had left behind. I truly hoped they were safe and happy. In all honesty, I left to protect them as much as I left to protect myself.

Looking to Pam and Eric, I asked. "Do either of you know anything about Bon Temps? My brother?"

They exchanged looks and my entire body stiffened. I had a feeling that this was not going to be good.

"What?" I demanded. "What happened?"

Eric looked at Godric as if asking permission to answer my questions, and I followed his gaze to see my Maker studying me. Without returning Eric's gaze, Godric nodded.

I looked back to Eric expectantly and tried to steel myself for the worse.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I heard.

"Your brother moved to Dallas and joined the Fellowship of the Sun's group of soldiers." I gasped. "Lafayette was punished for dealing V but he is still alive and in Bon Temps. Sam was killed by a Maenad, and your friend Tara is missing."

I started to speak several times but couldn't form any words and my thoughts were exponentially more chaotic than they had normally been since my rising. Before I knew it, bloody tears were falling onto my new clothes.

It was the first time I'd cried as a vampire.

In a tone that almost sounded as if it contained something other than arrogant bravado, Eric dropped one last bomb.

"And as you have heard, Bill is now in our basement. After he failed to procure you for the Queen, his fangs were removed and he was ordered to live the next century in Bon Temps as punishment. He is not allowed to leave Area Five."

My head snapped up.

"_Procure me?_" I hissed.

Eric stared at me inquisitively as if he was surprised by my reaction.

Pam took over the explanation for her Maker.

"After you supposedly died, we were ordered to deliver Compton to the Queen."

She continued as if bored. "It wasn't until we arrived at the palace we learned she had sent Bill to seduce you and bring you to her court. Apparently, in addition to being a telepath, you also had fairy blood in your veins. She was quite anxious to get her fangs into you."

Before the last word had left Pam's mouth, I was out of the office and in full vampire mode. I quickly found Bill's scent and followed it into the basement.

I didn't know how to comprehend or accept most of what I had just heard, but I did understand that Bill Compton had to die.

Truly and finally.

In less than a blink of a human eye, I stood in front of Bill preparing to tear his head off.

"I command you to step away from him." Godric's voice sounded lazy but his words hit me with a force that would not, and could not, be denied. I felt the magic radiate out from the center of my body as the command took hold and my feet guided me back several steps.

I glared at Bill and growled, whilst he looked at me with shock radiating from his features.

He was chained to the wall in front of me with silver cuffs burning around his wrists and ankles. Otherwise, he looked to be unharmed.

If I had my way, that condition would change very soon.

"Sookie?" Bill spoke my name disbelievingly.

"Do NOT speak to me or I will rip out your tongue!" I hissed out vehemently.

"Oooo. So there is a vampire in that body." Pam snarked.

I bared my fangs at her and snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your bitchiness, Pam."

"You've had her all this time?" Bill directed his rising anger and words at Eric. "Her Majesty will end you for this when she finds out."

Before any of us knew what was happening, Godric was squeezing Bill by the throat.

"You will not issue threats to anyone with my blood." Godric's always calm and collected tone was in direct opposition with his violent actions. "Do you understand?"

Bill nodded slightly before Godric released him.

"Who are you?" Bill choked out when he could speak.

"My Maker." Eric and I spoke in unison and Bill's eyes widened as our words sunk in.

Before Bill could ask any more questions, I turned to Godric.

"Master, you promised to protect me and to ensure vengeance against any who wronged me." I bowed my head submissively in an attempt to get what I wanted. "Why can I not end him?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Pam and Eric grin slightly. I was pretty sure they wanted Bill finally dead almost as much as I did. I was also convinced the Queen had forbidden Eric from ending Bill, but I knew Eric wouldn't interfere if Godric gave me permission to stake Bill.

"I also agreed to teach you how to be a strong vampire, and a vampire is never at the mercy of their emotions."

I huffed loudly and I saw my Maker stiffen.

"I meant no disrespect Master, but he betrayed me. He deserves punishment."

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me, before I turned you?" Godric prodded softly.

I flinched and looked down after nodding slowly.

"If I let you kill him, then I will not be keeping my word to you." Godric added after a moment of silence.

"I understand, Master." I whispered.

"However," Godric continued with an even tone and my head snapped up hopefully, "you may punish him in any way you please as long as it does not include his final death, and if Bill's Sheriff does not object."

Eric smirked in Bill's direction. "On the contrary, I'm looking forward to it."

I turned to look at Bill while I let the feelings of rage and betrayal resurface. I had suppressed them some, whilst speaking with my Maker but now I let them flow through my body. As my pain and anger took over again, I felt my fangs reach their full length.

As far as I was concerned, Bill and his Queen were the ones responsible for everything that had gone wrong in my life. The Queen had ordered this vampire to enter my life and he had done as he was told perfectly. I may have been naïve and inexperienced, but I wasn't intentionally so. They had plotted against me and planned for my pain and suffering.

If they hadn't intervened in my life, then Gran wouldn't have been murdered, I wouldn't have left Bon Temps, and maybe Jason wouldn't have joined some radical vampire hate group. Perhaps I could have even helped Lafayette, Sam, and Tara if I hadn't needed to leave.

It was all Bill's fault along with his bitch of a Queen.

But the Queen wasn't here.

Bill was.

"Sookie." Bill said in the Southern drawl that would have had me melting just over eight months ago.

But tonight, he had just foolishly broken my rule.

In a flash, I jerked open his jaw and yanked out his tongue.

The silence that followed was golden.

HA! He didn't think I would do it and, based on Pam and Eric's faces, they didn't think I would do it either.

"I did warn you." I said evenly before I threw the offending organ on the ground.

As I stepped back to look at my handy work, I saw Bill's blood pouring from his mouth and it immediately kicked my bloodlust up a notch.

Shit.

I wouldn't be able to do this for long.

Godric said I had amazing control for a newborn vampire but this was getting to be too much for me to handle, and fast.

Still, I wasn't ready for it to end yet. I would just have to be quick with my revenge, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Before I go, I think you owe me one more thing."

With those words, I ripped open his slacks and plunged my hand down his pants to wrap my hands around his dick.

I looked up into his eyes and saw the fear as he gurgled out the best yell he could muster without a tongue.

When the hysteria settled a little and his eyes were locked on mine, I spoke.

"Perhaps next time you will think twice before taking a woman's virginity under false pretenses."

Having said my piece, I used my strength to tear off his dick and quickly threw the inadequate thing into the corner of the basement.

As I walked away from everyone and made my way up the stairs, I threw one last verbal dagger over my shoulder.

"You were a lousy lay anyway, Bill. Perhaps that one was defective. I think I've actually done you a favor by helping you get a new one."

I could still hear Eric's booming laughter coming from the open basement door when I entered the shower.

As I stood under the hot spray of the shower and watched the blood tinged water swirl down the drain, it didn't take long before I dissolved into tears.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Quick note: In this story, Sookie may seem OOC at times but she is a vampire now and will be struggling with reconciling humanity with bloodlust and vampire urges. Stay tuned.

Please review and let me know what you think about where the story is going and how Sookie acted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to publish. Real life and the other stories have been keeping me busy.

Wow! Your response to the first two chapters was amazing! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

A big hug for my beta, Northman Maille. She's wonderful and helps get me through the worst writer's block!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

I wasn't alone in the bathroom for long before I felt my Maker enter, and stand on the other side of the glazed shower door.

"Tell me my child, if a human male drugged a human female in order to bed her, would he be punished?" Godric spoke in a reasonable tone.

I tried to regain my composure and slow my tears to answer him. At first, I didn't understand, but then I knew he was comparing Bill's blood to a drug.

Finally, I sobbed out. "Yes, but he wouldn't be mutilated."

Godric didn't reply to my statement. Instead, he asked another question.

"If a human conspired to kidnap someone, would they be punished when the plot was uncovered?"

I had gained control of my sobbing, and only a few stray tears were falling; so it was easier to whisper my "Yes" in response.

"Sookie, a human would go to prison for the offenses against you. Vampires do not have prisons because time means little to us unless pain is involved. So prison is not a real punishment." He paused for a moment before adding, "The closest we have to a prison is enclosing a vampire in a silver lined coffin and final death is almost preferable to that situation."

As I exited the shower Godric held up a towel, and wrapped it around me along with his arms. I had lost most of my modesty where my Maker was concerned but he knew I still preferred to be covered. It was sweet of him to do so before consoling me.

I laid my head against his shoulder and accepted the comfort he offered with his embrace. Luckily my bloodlust had been pushed away by my grief, so we didn't have to deal with that elephant in the room.

"Sookie, you did exactly what any vampire would do and you should not berate yourself for it." Godric spoke soothingly.

"How can I maintain my humanity if I'm mutilating people Godric?" I asked brokenly.

He kissed my forehead and pulled back to look into my eyes. "You mutilated a vampire, not a person."

When I started to protest, Godric silenced me with a stern look. "Humans and vampires are different species, my child. You must accept this."

I hung my head and Godric put a finger under my chin to pull it back up.

"We will save your humanity for your interactions with humans." He smiled gently before his mouth set into a grim line when he continued. "Vampire justice requires violence. I'm not saying it's right, but it is required for now."

When I sighed, Godric spoke softly. "This is what we agreed to, young one."

"I know." I responded. "But it is harder than I thought it would be."

Godric smiled gently before motioning to the door. "Come, let us see if Pamela has found you more clothing."

I nodded and tightened the towel around me as I followed my Maker back into Eric's office.

I heard the click of fangs as I entered the room.

"Oh come on." I said in an exasperated tone. "I'm in a towel. I'm not naked."

"But oh _so_ close." Pam purred.

"Enough." Godric said gently. "Have you found more clothes for her Pam?"

"Yes, Godric." She replied, whilst handing me a pair of jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt.

"Thank you." I replied.

"We'll leave you to change. Come to the bar when you're done." Eric offered.

"I'll only be a minute." I said with a nod as they all left the room.

* * *

I entered the bar a few moments later to find the three of them sitting in Eric's booth with Royalty Blends in front of them.

I noticed that Godric had heated two bottles for me.

I was glad because I was extremely thirsty. I was a newborn and I had just reigned in my bloodlust after torturing my ex. So I needed blood, and I needed it quickly.

Especially if I was going to have to talk about my turning.

I had barely taken my seat, and swallowed my first mouthful of blood, when Pam lost all semblance of patience.

"Spill." She ordered.

I slowly took another long drink before putting my bottle on the table. "I'd rather not if you don't mind. I think I've ruined enough clothes today."

I felt Godric's amusement through our child/maker bond and I saw Eric look at him in surprise as he felt it too.

I had already figured out that Godric didn't find amusement in many things, but I seemed to be able to bring it out in him and I was glad.

Otherwise, things would be very different.

"You know what I mean." Pam said drily as she waved a hand towards my body. "How did this happen?"

"Has your Maker not explained the process? I'm surprised at you, Eric." I said sarcastically.

"Fine. Let me be specific." Pam said nonplused. "What events transpired that led up to your turning?"

Shit. I would rather banter.

Godric must have felt my emotions begin to jump around as I thought about my turning, because I felt a jolt of calm come over me through our bond.

"Tell them only what you are comfortable with, my child." Godric instructed calmly.

Well, that would be nothing.

But I knew I wouldn't get away with that.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Eric offered. "Where did you go?"

That was neutral enough.

"I went to Atlanta first." I offered. "I thought I could get lost in a big city and avoid vampires, but I was wrong. I left after one night."

"What happened?" Pam asked.

"Nothing. I just ran into two vampires on my first night and decided Atlanta wasn't a good way to get out of the vampire scene. Plus, it was too large of a city for me." I explained.

"Where to next?" Eric asked.

"Kentucky." I explained. "I stayed in Lexington for a couple of weeks without seeing any vampires but I wanted a smaller town. So, I moved to a little town like Bon Temps called Racington. It's about two hours outside of any big cities."

"No vampires?" Pam asked.

"Definitely not." I laughed without humor and they both regarded me curiously.

I sighed unnecessarily. "It was more like Fellowship country. Although I didn't know that until after I rented my apartment."

I remember the first day I went out looking for a job. At three of the five places I applied to for a job, I was asked about vampires. I knew the question was illegal for them to ask, but I answered in the way I needed to in order to get the job. It wasn't a Christian thing to do, but I needed the money, and I wasn't planning on hanging out with vampires any time in the future.

Oh how times have changed.

After my new vampire family let me stew in my memories for a few minutes, Pam got the show on the road again.

"So, how did you cross paths with Godric? He still lives in Dallas and you were staying in Fellowship hick town." Pam asked.

She has such a way with words!

Godric took over the story at this point.

"My second, Isabelle, was missing. When I tried tracking down her human, Hugo, he was nowhere to be found." Godric explained the situation that caused our lives to become irrevocably intertwined. "I had all of his financial information reviewed and found that he had visited Racington many times. Isabelle was my responsibility so I followed the only lead I had."

As Godric took over the story telling duties, I found myself lost in memories.

* * *

**_Five weeks ago_**

"Order up, Anne." I heard Max call from the kitchen and I walked over to retrieve the hamburger and fries for Mr. Collins' table.

I had been working at "_The Pit Stop_" on Highway 24 for about seven months and I got along with everyone really well. Since I was in better control of my telepathy, no one knew I was different and no one called me crazy. Max was one of the cooks who worked mostly the same evening shift as me. He was married with two kids and he was a genuinely nice guy.

He was also the only other person besides me who worked at the diner and didn't attend the Fellowship church.

Nate, the owner, seemed to be one of the main organizers of the FOTS in Racington. The preacher, or that's what they called him, was named Brandon Collins. He came into the diner every Sunday evening after church and had dinner with his wife and daughter. Nate would always sit with the three Collins and talk about the evil that is vampires.

In the beginning, they always asked me to come to church but I politely declined. Finally, I lied and told them that I had a bad experience with a church I attended in my childhood and they let it drop. From their minds I read that they thought someone at church had abused me as a child. That wasn't true, of course.

Well, at least not the part about church.

Anyway, the positive side to working in such a small town run by the Fellowship Church was that I wasn't groped every time I delivered a drink or a meal. Mr. Collins had probably eighty-five percent of the town in his congregation and he publicly shamed anyone who did not conform to his expectations of good Christians.

The negative side of living in the Fellowship town was listening to all the self-righteous hate talk and having to hold my tongue. Sure, I didn't want to be around vampires but that didn't mean I thought they were all evil. So, listening in on their verbal and mental hate talk was really tiresome.

However, I was relieved all they ever did was talk.

Or at least that was all I'd ever 'heard' from their minds. I listened in from time to time as a part of a deal I made with myself when I first moved here. I could handle lying about my view on vampires and living in this Fellowship town as long as I didn't have to live with something I 'heard' that caused someone to be harmed.

In other words, I wasn't going to stand by and let any vamps be crucified by the supposed church. So, as long as they kept to talk and not actions, then I could live here and keep to myself.

I was feeling contented with my decision. It had been seven months and they were still all talk and no action. So I was starting to feel more and more comfortable in my new place.

Of course, allowing yourself to be comfortable is just asking for trouble. I should have learned that by now.

I pulled myself from my musings and went to pick up the order for Mr. Collins' table. As I was thanking Max, I noticed he was staring over my shoulder and that the diner had gone silent.

When I turned around, my heart rate picked up immediately and my palms became sweaty.

A vampire had just unwittingly walked into Fellowship Central.

* * *

**Eric POV**

As Godric spoke about going to Kentucky to investigate his lead into Isabelle's disappearance, I discretely watched Sookie.

I still couldn't believe that she was a vampire. Of course, I'd thought about turning her briefly when I found out about her telepathy, but Godric had taught me better than to turn someone because she would be an asset. I had resolved myself to watch Sookie and see how she dealt with the vampire world before I made a decision.

I certainly thought her feistiness was a step in the right direction. It was one of the things that pulled me to turn Pam.

However, when Sookie disappeared and Bill could no longer feel her, we had to accept that she had died somehow. I had continued to look for her discreetly for several months because I was pissed off that someone had taken away a valuable asset.

The Queen was pissed off too.

However, she couldn't really blame me because Bill was the one who she had tasked with the telepath's protection.

Stupid move.

Oh well, the important thing is that she's been found. I can't wait to hear the Queen's reaction when she finds out that Sookie is now a vampire and we share a Maker.

Which brings me back to the present.

I've always been Godric's only child so what made him turn Sookie? I'm not jealous or second guessing his decision, but the coincidence that their paths crossed and that he was the one who turn her was just too much for me to comprehend in such a short time span.

So, instead of thinking about fate versus pure coincidence, I decided to examine Sookie's appearance.

Vampire looked good on her.

Since she had been so tan in her human life, she was a bit darker skinned than most Caucasian vampires. Her blue eyes stood out starkly against her blonde hair and flawless skin. Her breasts, which were always one of my favorite things to study, were even perkier than they had been before her change. She still had her voluptuous figure and her lips were pouty and kissable.

Fuck!

I needed to stop thinking like this. Between thinking about her body and the violent bloodthirsty display she put on in the basement, I was incredibly hard.

I decided to turn my attention back to my Master at the same time he decided to turn his attention to his new child.

"Sookie." Godric called to her since her eyes seemed to be miles away. She turned her eyes toward the three of us to find that everyone was staring at her.

"Master?" She asked Godric.

"I asked if you would like to get some fresh air while I talk to Eric and Pam, my child." He answered smoothly.

"Yes, please." She said as she stood and walked out of the bar without another word.

"Is it that bad?" Pam asked Godric once Sookie had left the bar.

"Yes." Godric answered simply. "It will take quite some time for her to heal from all that she has suffered. She has been more animated since we arrived here than she has been in the last month. I am starting to consider moving to Louisiana while she adjust and heals."

"You know you are welcome in my home, Master." I offered automatically. It had been centuries since we had shared a nest and I would love to share one with Godric and Sookie. "But what about your Sheriff's position in Dallas?"

"I have already resigned." He said evenly. "I was growing tired of the politics and I need to spend time training Sookie and helping her heal. If we move here, it would allow her to have sparring partners that can know about her powers."

I grinned with fangs as I answered. "I would love to spar with her."

"Eric." Godric said sternly. "You will control yourself around her until she has healed."

"Yes, Master." After all, I was a patient vampire.

"Are you saying she was violated?" Pam asked bluntly and I growled at the thought of someone touching her violently.

Godric's sigh was enough of an answer for both of us and I was only slightly surprised when Pam growled beside me.

Say what you want about vampires and their selfishness, and you would probably be right. But when it came to our little family; we take care of our own.

* * *

A/N: Do you like it? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Real life has been crazy lately. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have an update for all my other stories coming in the next few days. Stay tuned.

Huge hug and big thanks to my beta, Northman Maille. She keeps me motivated and honest.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just play with everyone else's toys.

* * *

_Previously: _

_I grinned with fangs as I answered. "I would love to spar with her."_

"_Eric." Godric said sternly. "You will control yourself around her until she has healed."_

"_Yes, Master." After all, I was a patient vampire._

"_Are you saying she was violated?" Pam asked bluntly and I growled at the thought of someone touching her violently._

_Godric's sigh was enough of an answer for both of us and I was only slightly surprised when Pam growled beside me._

_Say what you want about vampires and their selfishness, and you would probably be right. But when it came to our little family; we take care of our own._

* * *

**GPOV**

I could feel Sookie's turmoil through our bond as she waited outside.

She was a strong and proud woman, and the story of the events leading up to her turning caused her to feel great shame and uncertainty. She did not like having her perceived weaknesses displayed in front of Eric and Pam.

I understood her feelings, as misguided as they may be, but some of the details had to be shared in order to ensure the rest of our family does not fall victim to the Fellowship. I will not share more than I must.

I am proud of her for how strong she has been since those horrible nights.

"I will share some of the events that led up to Sookie's turning, but other details are only hers to share, if she wishes to do so. I will not violate her privacy and neither of you will push her in _any_ way." I said sternly. I would be unyielding on this point as Sookie was still hurting emotionally and psychologically from everything that happened recently.

I would not allow them to cause her more pain by pushing her regarding what happened in Racington.

When they both nodded in response to my warning, I continued with the story of how I met Sookie.

"The night I arrived in Racington, I quickly realized the town was overrun with the Fellowship; there was propaganda posted everywhere. At the first business I entered, I was immediately recognized for what I was and told I wasn't welcomed. I announced to the crowd that I was looking for a missing vampire, and told them my cell phone number before I left."

Before I continued on with the story, I took a drink of my Royalty Blend and Pam took that opportunity to speak.

"Sookie worked there? That is how you met? Pure coincidence?"

When I put my bottle back down, I nodded my head as I continued the story. "I noticed her when I surveyed the crowd because she was the only one not wearing a disgusted or hateful expression. Her expression was more worried than anything else."

"She was afraid you were really there for her." Eric countered.

"Yes, I believe so now that I am aware of what she was running from." I agreed.

"I noticed you seemed surprise by her revelations in my office."

"I have not forced her to speak about her past, since she had so much more to deal with from her turning." I explained. "I was surprised that your paths had crossed, but we can discuss those details later."

Eric and Pam both dropped their heads. They knew I was not happy that Sookie had to run away from Area Five, in order to feel safe. If she was an asset in his area, then she should have been protected, not fearful.

Deciding to take that point up with Eric later, I continued with my story.

"A few hours after leaving the bar, I received a call from a woman who told me a female vampire was being held at the church. She spoke in a very hushed tone, and so fast that I wouldn't have understood it without my vampire hearing." I explained. "Before I could ask her anything, the call was disconnected."

"Realizing the call may have been a trap to get me to the church, I decided to call back the number on my caller ID and ask the woman to meet me elsewhere. However, an angry male answered the phone and told me 'my fangbanger would pay but I was welcomed to come watch.'"

"They took her for making the phone call?" Pam asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know it was the same woman from the diner yet, or how she knew about the vampire being held captive. However, I did recognize the male's voice as the owner of the diner. He was the most vocal of the group when I was kicked out."

"You went to the diner instead of the church?" Eric guessed.

"Yes, I did. However, they were waiting for me, and they brought women and children with them." I shook my head disgusted with their methods. "I choose to surrender myself and look for an opportunity to free myself, and the females later. I assumed they would put us all together."

"Master, they could have staked you." Eric said.

It was true. My actions were not well thought out at the time, but I was growing weary of this life and I had stopped thinking, as a vampire should. By the time I had arrived in Racington, I had more or less decided to meet the sun after freeing Isabelle.

"I know, my child." I agreed with a long look to convey my meaning.

He seemed to choke on his words for a moment when he asked, "You were willing?"

"Eric, I had lost my willingness to fight." I said in response. "Worry not, however, as I have found much to keep me here since that night."

"I am relieved, Master." Eric said softly and Pam nodded her head in agreement.

"I know."

After a moment of silence, Pam moved the story along again.

"Did you meet Sookie at the church?"

I closed my eyes for a moment at the memory before answering.

"Yes." I said shortly. "They beat her both before and after I was chained in the basement with her and Isabelle."

Pam and Eric both hissed.

"While we were there, I learned her name was Ann. It was several days before I found out her real name. She told me she had heard about the vampire they held and she wanted someone to help her. I didn't know at the time she meant she heard their thoughts."

"How long were you there?" Pam asked.

"Two nights. I woke on the third night to find myself at the King's home. I checked in with him when I entered the state and he ordered me to check in every other night with my progress. When I didn't check-in, he sent investigators who took Isabelle and I from the church."

"And Sookie?" Eric asked although I think he had already guessed my answer.

"They left her." I sighed. "The King specifically told them not to spill any blood and to only remove captured vampires. He was not aware they held any humans."

"You went back for her, then." Pam asked.

"Yes." I responded. "I had been cut and wrapped in silver but the injuries were nothing to me. The King allowed me to take the investigators back with me."

"And when you returned to her?" Pam asked softly.

"The men of the Fellowship were enraged to lose their vampire prisoners. A few of them took that rage out on Sookie." Through our shared bloodline, I felt their hate and anger.

"They had damaged her so badly that you had to turn her?" Eric asked with disgust.

"No." Sookie said suddenly as she revealed herself and stood beside our booth. "I asked him to turn me the next night when I regained consciousness."

Sookie sat back down beside me and took a drink of her Royalty Blend. "While I was in the Fellowship, I decided that I would find someone to turn me if I survived. I had seen enough of Godric, whilst we were being held, to trust him." She paused for a moment. "Fate had decided that I couldn't escape the Supe world or the cruelty of radical humans. _I_ decided I wouldn't so easily be a victim ever again."

I was proud of my child. She had more inner strength than most vampires I'd met in the last 2,000 years.

* * *

I wanted them to stop talking about me. I felt Godric's pride at my supposed strength; but what I really wanted was to forget about everything that led up to today, and start a new life.

I really wished I had a reset button.

"Are we done here, master?" I asked Godric, stiffly. He had told me we were coming to visit his child so we could confirm my gifts, but then we were suppose to be heading elsewhere.

I was ready to move on. I had learned my brother was now in league with my former torturers, one of my best friends was dead and the other was missing.

I desperately needed to start over.

"I was considering staying in Louisiana." Godric said flatly and my reaction was instantaneous.

"NO!" I yelled.

I was on my back with Godric leaning in closely over me before I could even register being moved. His left hand was holding me down by the neck while his right hand brushed my hair out of my face.

He was a walking contradiction.

"You will not raise your voice to me again young one." He said calmly, and I nodded.

When he let go of my neck, I turned my head to the side and looked away from him. I wasn't ashamed of what I had done; I was ashamed at the weakness I was about to show.

"I don't wish to stay here, Master." I whispered, for only his ears, whilst tears welled in my eyes.

He leaned in closely to whisper back in my ear. "You cannot run from your past, my child. It will follow you and destroy you. You must face it."

A bloody tear escaped my eye before I could stop it. I clamped my eyes shut harder to prevent any further leakage.

I _knew_ Godric was right, but I did not know if I had the strength left to do what he asked.

"Dawn approaches and it has been a trying night." Godric said while offering me a hand to help me up off the floor. "We will retire to Eric's and speak further at nightfall."

"Yes, Master." I responded listlessly.

I no longer had the energy to support the multitude of emotions swirling around inside me. Vampires may have massive strength and we do not physically tire, but I have learned that we can easily become emotionally or psychologically overwhelmed. That is why Godric keeps telling me I must master my emotions.

I wish it were that easy.

"You will ride with Pam." Godric ordered, as we all walked towards the back exit.

I stiffened but replied, "Yes, Master."

No one else said anything as Eric and Pam turned off Fangtasia's lights and locked up. When we reached the parking lot, I silently followed Pam to her blue mini-van without looking back at my Master.

As we drove away, I hoped to go into downtime and avoid conversation.

Of course, Pam wasn't happy with that plan.

"So, why are you so anxious to get away from us?" She asked.

I sighed and looked out the window. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Dear Abby writes that avoiding an issue never works." Pam stated proudly and I took a moment to look at her as if she had lost her mind.

A vampire that reads Dear Abby!

"You read Dear Abby?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded. "It helps to understand your prey."

That _would _be her answer.

"I'm not your prey." I bit out.

"No, you are my _Aunt_." She said flatly.

And I lost it. I laughed so hard I almost cried bloody tears.

I don't know why it was so funny to me, but the thought of being Pam's Aunt was beyond ludicrous.

I finally calmed down enough to look over at Pam and find her smirking at me slightly. "That's better."

"What's better?" I replied as I straightened up in my seat.

"You were always full of so much energy and life. It's good to see its still in there." She answered as we pulled to a stop in a front of Eric's home.

It looked like any other two story suburban home. It was red brick with a double story entrance foyer and a chandelier overhead. Since dawn was nearing, we didn't have time for the tour and I wasn't really interested.

I just wanted to be alone.

Eric quickly led us to a stairway that led down from a small kitchen. At the bottom of the stairwell, there was a keypad and Eric swiftly entered a code, and a heavy iron door swung open.

"Master?" I asked with an unsure voice.

"Eric, is this the only iron in your underground accommodations?" Godric asked.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows as he looked from Godric to me, and back again. "Yes, Master."

"Good." Godric answered. "You will place Sookie in the furthest room from the door."

"Yes, Master." Eric answered, with an appreciative look in my direction.

He knew.

Eric was a smart guy and I was sure he understood the implications of Godric's question.

I was sensitive to iron.

Which meant I had to be part fairy.

They were the only Supes that are sensitive to iron.

I hadn't known that Fairies existed until a couple of nights after I rose vampire. Godric spent an entire night telling me about other supernatural beings. Shifters, witches, werewolves, and Fairies among others.

Then he told me that my blood had a slight taste of fairy in it. I had tried to disagree, but I didn't have any facts that I could argue with against his insistence. Eventually, I had decided to let him win the discussion since it wouldn't change anything.

Or so I thought.

Three nights later, we were feeding in a home in Tennessee, after glamouring the homeowners to give us entrance, when I burned my hand on an iron doorknob.

I was now allergic –for lack of a better word – to iron; the same metal that killed fairies.

The good news? We tested my reaction to silver and found that it didn't burn me. My fairy heritage was also, more than likely, responsible for my vanishing talent.

"Eric, show Sookie to her room." Godric's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I will be using your office to make some 'phone calls."

Eric responded with a slight bow in Godric's direction, before he extended his arm in a gesture for me to lead the way down the short hallway.

When we came to a closed door at the end of the hall, I stopped and looked back at Eric.

"Go on." He urged me so I reached for the door and opened it.

There was a massive bed in the middle of the room and it was covered in a dark brown and black, down comforter. The room was fully furnished with a dresser, chest of drawers, and a television mounted on the wall. There were two doors leading from the room and I assumed they led to the closet and the bathroom.

What I noticed most about the room, however, was how strong Eric's scent was in this room.

"Is this your room?" I asked as he stepped in behind me.

"They are all my rooms, Sookie." He said with a slight smile. "But if you are asking me if I normally rest here, then the answer is yes."

"Then you can show me to another room." I said as I turned to face him. "I don't want to take your room away."

"Sookie." He said seriously. "Godric ordered me to place you in this room. It is the safest place for you since you are sensitive to iron. I do not mind."

I'm sure my face showed some confusion at Eric's words.

No jokes about finally getting me into bed.

No comments about having my scent to remember me by once we've moved on.

No sexual innuedos.

No leering.

Nothing.

Could it be that Eric would finally stop trying to have sex with me now that I'm a vampire?

Or . . .

"I'm not going to break if you make a joke, Eric." I spit out as I walked away from him.

"He worries."

"What?" I spat out as I turned back around.

"Godric." He answered softly. "He is a good Maker and he worries often about his children. He only wishes to prevent more harm."

"Well, I don't need to be handled with kid gloves." I yelled at him. "I was raped. Repeatedly. And I survived. I think I can handle a few jokes or perverted come on lines."

He hissed angrily and for a moment I thought he was angry with me, but then I realized that Godric hadn't completely confirmed _all_ of the events from the Fellowship.

"Are they dead?" He asked heatedly.

I stared at him for a moment before I nodded. He didn't need to know the details.

He nodded in response before he turned to leave the room.

"Eric?" I called after him, slightly unsure of myself. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Yell at me all you want if it helps you at all." He said before turning to wink at me. "But I'd prefer it if you were screaming my name."

I smiled slightly. "Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight Sookie."

As Eric closed the door, I started to feel the pull of dawn. Since I didn't have any clothes to change into, I quickly decided to borrow one of Eric's t-shirts. After putting on a red Fangtasia shirt, I crawled into the massive bed and climbed under the sheets to let death take me; hoping for an easier night when I rose again.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's a little short but I wanted to get you all an update versus making you wait for a longer chapter. I hope you don't mind.

Also, let me know what you would like to see in later chapters. I've got a very loose outline in mind for this one, but I'm open for suggestions. Just leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter and future developments that you'd like to see.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _Have I told you all how awesome you are? Thank you so much for all of your reviews and alerts.

I'm sorry I've been a little absent lately. Real life has been busy and I had major writer's block. I've finally gotten past it but this chapter is unusually short. No worries though because the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoy this one.

Big hug to my beta, Northman Maille. She is awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just play with others toys.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Eric?" I called after him, slightly unsure of myself. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."_

"_Yell at me all you want if it helps you at all." He said before turning to wink at me. "But I'd prefer it if you were screaming my name."_

_I smiled slightly. "Goodnight Eric."_

"_Goodnight Sookie."_

_As Eric closed the door, I started to feel the pull of dawn. Since I didn't have any clothes to change into, I quickly decided to borrow one of Eric's t-shirts. After putting on a red Fangtasia shirt, I crawled into the massive bed and climbed under the sheets to let death take me; hoping for an easier night when I rose again. _

* * *

When I opened my eyes, Godric was sitting in a chair across the room waiting for me with two bags of donated blood. I wasn't surprised, since we normally started the night with a feeding and a plan of action. Plus, he always rose before me.

"Master." I greeted him with a nod before taking the offered blood from him, and draining the bags effortlessly.

"My child," he said as I finished the last bag. "Pam and Eric are upstairs and cannot hear us. I would like to hear your reasons for not wishing to stay here."

Godric never did waste time, even though we had plenty of it.

"I have too many bad memories here now, Master."

"Your memories will follow you wherever you go."

I couldn't argue that point.

"The Queen still wants me. What will she do when she finds out I'm here?" I asked.

"She cannot have you now. She will know this." He answered steadily. "You may need to assist her from time to time if we stay in her state, but I will not allow her to overstep her bounds. I will protect you."

"Pam and Eric don't need me tagging along like the baby vamp I am."

"They have already expressed their desire for us to stay with them."

I stayed silent for several minutes before Godric took my hand in his. "What worries you the most?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I simply feel the need to be away from here."

He nodded as if he expected this answer. "Will you listen to why I believe we should stay?"

"Of course, Master."

"Eric and Pam are the only other vampires we can trust to know about your extra abilities." He explained. "If we stay here, then I can train you with others to test your abilities, and push you to learn how to best defend yourself."

"I can understand that reason." I admitted reluctantly.

"Regarding the Queen, she is young and she is not a serious threat to myself or Eric. Also, Eric is one of her trusted Sheriffs. If we were to move on to another state, we may have a stronger King or Queen to contend with and we will not have the insight that we will have with Eric on our side."

I nodded but stayed silent.

"Most importantly," Godric spoke softly as he lifted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes. "I believe you must face your past and work through these feelings of guilt and anger that overwhelm you."

I fought back the tears threatening to overflow and nodded my head again.

"Good." He answered softly. "Then we are agreed that we will live here with Eric and Pam."

"Yes, Master." I said softly.

"Then join me upstairs after your shower. You will find that Pam has left clothes for you outside your room. I will tell the others of our plans…"

"Master," I called him when he started to leave the room.

"Yes, child."

"May I ask you for something?"

"Of course."

"I've told Eric not to treat me with kid gloves." I sighed unnecessarily. "I would ask you do the same."

"I do not understand."

"Eric is a flirt." I stated simply, and Godric nodded in response. "If he doesn't flirt with me because of what happened to me, then it makes me feel broken or undesirable."

I paused for a moment before I continued.

"You are a strong and caring Master. However, if you do not push me to be better or stronger, then it makes me feel as if you do not think I am strong enough for your teachings, or this life."

Godric looked thoughtful for a moment. "You are asking me to be stricter with you?"

"No. I'm asking you to forget what happened to me and treat me as you would any other child."

He sighed and walked back towards me. "This I cannot do."

I was surprised that he denied me and I could feel my rejection building.

"You may wish the past did not happen, but it did. I will concede that I should not have asked Eric to treat you differently, but my interactions with you are apart from Eric's flirtations."

"How are they different?" I asked.

"He is not your Mentor." He said softly as he brushed my hair behind my ear in a fatherly way. "I must know your weaknesses, deepest fears, and worst nightmares in order to help you overcome them and move forward. Sometimes, I will push those memories of yours to the forefront in order to help you heal. Other times, I will comfort you so you are not alone in your grief. This is my role as your Maker."

I simply nodded as I listened to his words and felt his sincerity through our bond.

"Never think that I believe you to be weak, my child. You have more inner strength than almost anyone I've ever met. It is my privilege to be your maker."

"Thank you master."

* * *

After showering, I put on the pale blue sundress Pam had left for me along with a pair of white sandals. I then made my way upstairs to find everyone waiting for me in silence in the 'living' room.

I surveyed the room and it immediately reminded me of Eric. It was larger than life. It was at least four times the size of my Gran's old living room and it had a high, vaulted ceiling with skylights. The walls were as blue as the deepest ocean and the furniture was oversized, with darkly stained wood pieces, and tan upholstery. I saw touches of what I assumed was Pam's style around the room. There were several feminine looking paintings, as well as floral decorations on the table.

My examination of the room was interrupted when I noticed the feeling of reluctance and annoyance coming from my Maker. I knew better than to question him in front of any other vampire, even those in our _family_. So, instead of questioning him vocally, I sent curiosity and worry through our bond while I looked at him.

"Come sit, my child." Godric spoke softly and motioned to the chair across from where he and Eric sat on the couch. Pam was sitting in the chair next to me.

I felt like I was being prepped for bad news.

"Just tell me." I blurted out. "I do better with straight facts than hand holding."

Godric stared at me for one moment before turning to look at Eric and nodding.

I guess that meant Eric was the one with the bad news.

"I must release Compton tonight." I stiffened immediately at my ex-boyfriend's name. "Before I release him, I need to call the Queen and tell her of your newly discovered state of being."

He paused and I continued to stare at him. I knew there had to be more to it than he was letting on but I didn't know enough about vampire politics to put two and two together yet.

"Godric has informed me that you will both be staying in Louisiana."

I nodded in agreement.

"As full time residents of Louisiana, you will both be required to swear fealty to the Queen by the end of the week."

I leapt out of my seat. "What?"

"Sit back down and listen." Godric ordered softly, and I obeyed.

"Fealty is how the vampire world works, Sookie." Eric explained. "A Monarch must know that they have the loyalty of their residents. In return for their subject's loyalty and services, the Monarch offers their protection of the subject's undead life and their assets."

"So you all expect me to swear my loyalty to a woman whose interference in my life led to so many heartaches?"

"Yes."

I started to snap back at him but out of the corner of my eyes I saw Godric raise his hand slightly. The gesture was enough to remind me of my latest lessons.

Control my emotions.

I closed my eyes for a moment, to center myself, before speaking again, "What makes you think she won't try to abuse her power over me? She's the one that sent Bill after me in the first place."

"She may try." Godric answered. "However, I am over twice her age and she will not be allowed to be abusive."

I sighed unnecessarily. I couldn't really challenge my Maker's confidence in dealing with the Queen so I was left with nothing to say.

After a couple of moments, Godric nodded to Eric and he took out his cell phone. While Eric was dialing, Godric turned to me.

"I command you not to speak or otherwise react while Eric speaks to the Queen."

Immediately I felt the pull in my gut that always accompanied my Maker's command. I looked at him in surprise as the command settled in my body.

He had only commanded me a handful of times since my rising. I couldn't understand why he was doing so now.

"She may react poorly and we cannot have you speaking out of turn." Godric answered my unspoken question.

I nodded and turned my attention to Eric as his call was connected. Vampire senses were great for hearing both sides of the call, as he requested to speak to the Queen and he was placed on hold.

After a couple of minutes of hold music, a shrill, female voice purred through the receiver. "My favorite Sheriff. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Eric rolled his eyes as she spoke, "Your Majesty, I have learned some new information that was quite surprising, and I knew you would want to know right away."

"Oh? And what is this news?"

"Last evening, my Maker came to visit me at Fangtasia to introduce me to his new child. He had crossed paths with her in Kentucky and circumstances led him to turn her."

"Why is this important to me, Sheriff?" She answered in a bored tone.

"I was shocked when I learned that his new child is Sookie Stackhouse."

"WHAT?" She shrieked.

"I was as surprised as you are Your Majesty."

"How did this happen? Did you have something to do with this Northman? I'll have your head . . ."

"No, my Queen. I knew nothing about their meeting or that Ms. Stackhouse had been turned until they showed up in my bar. It seems they both crossed paths with the Fellowship in Kentucky. I'm sure the King there can collaborate their story."

"Where are they now?" She seethed.

"They are staying with me. My Maker has decided for Ms. Stackhouse to learn about her new state of being near her vampire bloodline. Therefore, I will be accompanying them to visit you, to swear fealty, at your earliest convenience."

She was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Very well. Be here tomorrow night and inform your Maker that I wish to hear how his new child avoided detection for the past several months."

"Yes, Your . . ." Eric started to answer before the phone call was ended by the Queen.

"That went well." Pam drawled as Eric placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Indeed." Eric answered.

While the three of them conversed about the Queen's reaction, I was still reeling from the fact that I had to bow before the vampire that ruined my human life. I was trying my best to shake it off.

Godric wanted me to learn how to control myself. While I may have been the expert at hiding my emotions as a human, this new vampire life had introduced me to a whole new set of instincts and stronger emotions. I needed to relearn the control I had become so proud of as a telepath.

Deciding I wasn't going to let the meeting tomorrow night ruin what was left of tonight, I turned my thoughts towards lighter things.

"Pam?"

"Yes, Sookie."

"What does one wear when visiting a vampire Queen?"

The sudden change in her demeanor and the smile on her face told me I was in for one hell of a night of shopping.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all so much for you wonderful reviews and for continuing to follow my story. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

A huge thanks to my beta, Northman Maille, for being a great friend and the world's best beta. You rock!

* * *

_Previously: _

_Deciding I wasn't going to let the meeting tomorrow night ruin what was left of tonight, I turned my thoughts towards lighter things._

"_Pam?" _

"_Yes, Sookie."_

"_What does one wear when visiting a vampire Queen?"_

_The sudden change in her demeanor and the smile on her face told me I was in for one hell of a night of shopping._

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Pam warned me as she finished pinning up my hair. "Vampires don't fidget."

"I can't help it." I whined. Yes, whined. "I don't know how I'm going to keep from doing something stupid tonight."

"Trust Godric and Eric." She answered simply. "They will keep you out of trouble."

I nodded and watched as Pam grabbed my five-inch, silver stiletto heels from their box. I was surprised last night. We actually bonded while we shopped for clothing for all of us to go before the Queen.

At first, I had balked at the price tags of the places Pam had taken us, but then I had a little fun trying on all the gowns and different items Pam brought into my dressing room. I felt like a beauty queen as she brought elegant dress after dress to my room. I laughed several times when she pouted after I refused to try on dresses I felt were too risqué or not my type.

It had been too long since I had truly laughed. I knew Godric had noticed my uplifted spirits because he grinned at me slightly during one of Pam's pouting sessions. I wasn't sure if Godric had heard me really laugh before last night.

It felt good.

Eric, of course, was his normal self. He would condemn or esteem dresses based on the way they hugged my curves and then we would have a verbal spat over his choice of verbal expressions. Once he told me that I should only buy a particularly tight fitting dress if "I wanted to beg him _not_ to tear it off me."

I added it to the 'buy' pile of clothing. I really liked the dress and as for Eric's possible reaction when I wore it. Nothing new there. He was always trying to get me out of my dresses anyway. I would just take it as a compliment.

When we returned to the house, fed, and all retired to our rooms, I felt more at peace than I had since I left Bon Temps. I wondered if we really could live like a family. I was beginning to feel hopeful.

"Earth to Sookie!" Pam drawled as she shook my shoes in front of me. "Eric and Godric are already down stairs and you need your shoes on."

"Sorry" I answered automatically as I took the heels and put them on.

Never. Never would I have worn them if I'd still been human. Five inches of pure death for me before I was turned, but now it was simple to keep my balance and my feet didn't hurt.

Score one for vampirism and fashion statements.

Pam picked out the heels for me once we found 'the' dress. It is silver with an ornate lace overlay, a low V-neck and back, along with a tonal inset waistline to give it just the right contrast. Also, Eric loved the scalloped hem that rested slightly above mid-thigh for me. He said it truly did justice to the beauty of my legs.

I laughed at him. Damn flirt.

"I'm ready." I called to Pam where she had disappeared into my bathroom. When she stepped out, she had finished dressing and she looked spectacular. She had chosen a grey and silver dress as well, so that we wore complementing styles. The tiered scalloped lace bands on the skirt accentuated her figure in the right places while the empire waist and surplice neck, with scalloped edging, emphasized her curves.

"You look great." I complimented as we left the bedroom to meet the men.

She nodded her response before adding, "I told you that dress would look sinful on you."

Before I could answer, Eric's voice floated up the stairs to us. "And you were right."

Eric and Godric were each dressed in dark suits that made them both look extremely handsome. Eric was looking especially yummy.

Shit. Did I just think that?

I shook my head as if to clear it before thanking him for the compliment. His smirk in return told me that he hadn't missed my moment of ogling him. I simply ignored him and followed Pam out towards the car.

The last thing I needed was to be attracted to Eric Northman.

* * *

The drive to New Orleans passed mostly in comfortable silence. I entered a downtime state about ten minutes out of Shreveport and stayed that way until Godric called my name a few minutes outside of New Orleans.

"Yes, Master?" I responded.

"We must speak regarding your behavior while we are in the Queen's compound." He started. "You will bow deeply to her from the waist and then stand silently behind me to my left, while Eric will stand to my right, and Pam will stand to his right."

I nodded to show I was following along. I knew our arrangement in her court detailed our relationship and age in respect to each other. Godric had already taught me this much before coming to Louisiana.

"She may very well try to intimidate you, or anger you on purpose, for her own amusement. I command you to stay silent unless I give you permission to speak. If I do give you permission, then you will remain respectful and answer only the questions that are asked. Do you have any questions?"

"What if she asks me if I have any gifts?"

"We cannot lie to the Queen as it would be considered treason and end in our final deaths." He mused. "If she asks about gifts, then tell her you still have your telepathy. If she pushes, then you will have to tell her about your cloaking."

I sighed at this news. Just what I needed. Another gift for her know about. Another reason for her to want me.

* * *

The compound, as Godric called it, was a huge three-story white mansion with black shutters and several other small buildings surrounding it. Along the perimeter of the property there was a tall fence that had several vampire guards patrolling around it. We pulled up to a gate with three vampire guards posted, and we were allowed through once they looked inside the car and verified the Queen was expecting us.

"You're fidgeting again." Pam mumbled to me as we pulled in front of the building and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

Of all the things that could annoy her, my fidgeting seemed to be on the top of her list.

As we all approached the front of the building, we took our assigned spots behind Godric; since he was our elder. When two guards at the front door greeted us, Godric simply nodded to them and we all followed them through an overly ornate and ostentatious foyer to a set of double door.

"You may wait here until her Majesty is ready to see you." One of the guards instructed as he opened the door and we stepped into a small sitting area.

We all entered the room and the door was closed behind us as we each sat down in one of the carefully placed leather seats, lining the walls of the room. I had no doubt, however, that the guards remained posted outside of the waiting area.

When I sat down, I decided to use my telepathy to scan the building.

Boring, boring, and more boring.

The humans in the building were either thinking about their housekeeping work, glamoured, or consumed with thoughts of sex and biting.

Predictable.

I was just about to pull up my shields again when I brushed against a mind that felt familiar in some way.

_I hope she isn't too mad. The Queen said she's a vampire now but I don't think Sophie Ann would let her hurt me. _

I tilted my head to the side as I listened harder to the mental voice and tried to place it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Godric look at me and I felt his curiosity.

_The Queen was so mad last night I thought she might kill me. She was even angrier than when she thought Sookie was dead. . ._

I stiffened then and stopped listening as I placed the thought pattern.

Hadley.

Hadley was here.

She knew the Queen.

I growled without thinking as I started to put together the events in my life.

Pam and Eric had said the Queen had sent Bill to procure me, but they never mentioned how the Queen even knew who I was or what I could do. How had I not thought of this before? How had I not tried to figure out how she knew about me?

And how could my own cousin set me up to be kidnapped by a vampire Queen!

"Sookie." Godric's voice held a command and I realized he had called my name multiple times before using his Maker's power to get my attention.

"Master?" I responded automatically.

"What troubles you?"

"My cousin is here." I said with a hiss.

Everyone stiffened at my pronouncement and Godric moved to sit beside me. "What is she doing here?"

"I'm fairly sure she's the one who told the Queen about me in the beginning. I think she's her pet."

I was barely containing my rage.

"Sookie, you must calm down." He ordered and I felt him sending me calm through our child-maker bond.

"She betrayed me." I said flatly as I tried to at least control my voice even if I was failing at controlling my anger. "Everything is her fault."

"Perhaps that is true, young one, but that does not change your circumstances or what you must do while we are here."

I turned my head to look him in the eyes and I saw and felt his concern growing. I closed my eyes and took a deep unneeded breath. "Yes, Master."

Before Godric could reply, the door to the waiting area opened and one of the guards from earlier announced that the Queen was ready to see us.

Again, we took our places behind Godric and followed the guard through the building. Eventually, after several twists and turns in the hallway, we came to another set of double doors. Right before the guard opened the door, I had the sudden urge to open my shields again.

I had just enough warning to steel my face, bloodlust, and emotions against what was on the other side.

The Queen was feeding.

On a naked Hadley

From her thigh.

I saw Eric look at me with a glimmer of concern as he noticed me become rigid beside him, but he turned back to face the doors quickly as the guard moved us forward into a brightly lit room.

I blinked once as my sensitive eyes adjusted to the change in light and I quickly surveyed the room.

There was a pool in the middle of the room and several sun loungers lining the sides. The walls were painted with beach and other outside scenes while the room was lit up as brightly as any clear day, which was painted on the ceiling. Several donors laid around the pool in scanty bathing suits.

The Queen had Hadley lying across a table and she lifted her head up as we entered the room. Her eyes immediately met mine and I didn't give her the satisfaction of showing any emotion as she smiled at me.

Her smile immediately turned to a scowl before she hid it behind a welcoming mask and she stepped forward to greet us in beachwear – complete with sunglasses.

She was definitely obsessed with the sun.

As we all came to a stop about ten feet in front of her, I saw Godric and Eric nod deeply while Pam and I bowed. I assumed the difference was based on age.

"Your Majesty." Godric greeted.

"Godric. Welcome to my home and my Queendom." She answered in an overly sweet tone that was obviously fake. "I understand you wish to move to my state with your new child."

Godric simply nodded in return.

"Tell me. How did you come across our Ms. Stackhouse?" She asked as she lay down on a lounger.

"I was tracking a member of my area that had been taken by the Fellowship when we crossed paths in Kentucky."

"And were you turned willingly, Ms. Stackhouse?" She asked without looking at me.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She seemed to consider this information for a moment and I realized she expected me to have been turned against my will. Interesting.

"Exactly how long have you been a vampire?"

"A month, Your Majesty."

Her face looked livid as she stood quickly. "Do not lie to me!" She shrieked. "Compton would have felt you if you were still alive for seven months."

Godric intervened on my behalf, "It seems that my child found a witch whom created an amulet to interfere with the effects of Mr. Compton's blood. It would have felt as if she died."

The Queen hissed immediately. "The name of the witch."

I balked but Godric looked over his shoulder at me with stern eyes and nodded. I knew he would order me if he had to do so but I also knew I was sentencing the witch to death.

I'm a horrible Christian but better her than me.

"Marnie Stonebrook." I said calmly.

The Queen looked to her right to a short male vampire with pale blond hair and nodded. He was gone in the next second and I knew the witch would be in the Queen's hands before long.

I didn't have much time to think on my guilt before the Queen was speaking again, "Did you learn of Mr. Compton's plans to procure you? Is that why you left?"

"No, your Majesty."

"Well, then why." She asked in an angry and exasperated tone.

"My Gran had been murdered and I was nearly killed. Both had happened since I met my first vampire." I said honestly while leaving out Eric's existence in my reasoning. "I decided I needed to get away before I was killed."

"Gran's dead?" Hadley spoke up quietly from her place behind the Queen.

At least she'd put her bikini back on while we'd been talking.

"Quiet." The Queen snapped at her before smiling at me.

"You remember your dear cousin, do you not?" She asked me.

Remembering Godric's orders to respond with as little as possible, I nodded.

The Queen seemed annoyed that I wasn't showing more of a response to Hadley but she quickly recovered and turned her attention back to Godric.

"You may swear fealty." She ordered.

Godric stood where he was and spoke clearly. "I hereby swear fealty for myself and my child, Sookie Stackhouse, for as long as we remain in the state and your Majesty proves herself a just and reasonable Queen."

"WHAT?" The Queen yelped as she sped to stand in front of Godric mere inches from his face. "What kind of fealty comes with conditions? Correct yourself."

"I am four times your age and I only swear fealty as it is given in the old world."

"You are no longer in the Old World." She hissed dangerously.

"If my oath does not please you, we will take our leave of your state. However, this is the only oath my child or I will give."

"You would leave without your other child?" She sang.

I would have hissed at her obvious threat to Eric, but I was still under my Maker's command to remain silent unless spoken to directly.

"No." Godric answered calmly even though I felt his rising anger. "I would take my entire nest."

Sophie Ann laughed. "Northman cannot go. He is under contract as my Sheriff."

"As you know, a Maker's call supersedes any contract." Godric's voice was the epitome of calm and collected.

The Queen, on the other hand, was losing what little control she had remaining. "You would threaten me?"

"I have issued no threats your Majesty. I have simply answered your questions."

Sophie Ann stepped away from Godric and studied him for a moment before turning away and walking back to her lounger. She laid back down on it and remained silent for several minutes.

"I accept your fealty." She said calmly. "Now, tell me, have you retained your telepathy, Ms. Stackhouse?"

I breathed in unnecessarily before answering, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good." She nodded. "I will expect you to read my employees and donors once a month to insure they are trustworthy."

Godric nodded and I responded with another, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"I will have them gather a week from tonight." She stated as she motioned for Hadley to sit on her lap. "You will return then. You are dismissed."

As the Queen sank her fangs into my cousin again, we all turned to leave the room. We were escorted back the way we came and out the front door. None of us said a word as we drove back down the driveway and through the main gate. It wasn't until we were on the highway that I started to feel better. We had made it through the meeting and I hadn't messed up. We were on our way back home.

I felt like everything might be okay. Then I chastised myself for thinking so positively. If I'd learned anything in my one month as a vampire, it was that _nothing_ was that simple.

As if they could hear my thoughts, Eric and Godric started talking as we left the boundaries of New Orleans.

"It's not over." Eric stated plainly.

Godric's response came a moment later.

"No, it's not."

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I apologize for my neglect of this story for the last few months. I'll admit I lacked direction and my muse has been very stubborn. I finally got inspired and I hope you enjoy the update.

Big hugs to my beta, Northman Maille. I've kept her busy this month. LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just messing with their universe.

* * *

_Previously:_

_As the Queen sank her fangs into my cousin again, we all turned to leave the room. We were escorted back the way we came and out the front door. None of us said a word as we drove back down the driveway and through the main gate. It wasn't until we were on the highway that I started to feel better. We had made it through the meeting and I hadn't messed up. We were on our way back home. _

_I felt like everything might be okay. Then I chastised myself for thinking so positively. If I'd learned anything in my one month as a vampire, it was that nothing was that simple. _

_As if they could hear my thoughts, Eric and Godric started talking as we left the boundaries of New Orleans._

"_It's not over." Eric stated plainly._

_Godric's response came a moment later. _

"_No, it's not."_

* * *

The next week was filled with preparations for my return to New Orleans to read the Queen's staff. We all hoped I would be able to read them in a single night, but everyone was in agreement that the Queen would more than likely find a way to keep us there longer.

Pam and I had another shopping trip to pick up additional dresses for our monthly trips to the palace. The outing to the mall was my first time truly away from Godric since I became a vampire, and I knew it was a sign of his trust in me, _or_ in his confidence in Pam to control me. Whichever reason he used in deciding to let us go without him, I felt a new sense of independence that had been lacking ever since I first rose.

One of the most surprising aspects of the past week had been my ever-growing _friendship_ with Pam. Of course, I wouldn't call her my friend in front of anyone else because she works hard to put forth her bitch attitude with everyone, and I wouldn't want to ruin it. However, I had quickly grown found of her snarky attitude, dry humor, and ironic love of pastels.

Whenever we were bored at Fangtasia, we made fun of the fangbangers together or played games with my telepathy. I'll admit that Gran would have been appalled at my actions, but really the fangbangers made themselves spectacles. How could we not make fun of them?

'Spot the thought' was Pam's favorite game. I would listen to the customers until I heard a particularly vile, funny, or unexpected thought and share it with Pam. She had three guesses to find the culprit. At first, she would get annoyed at losing but she had improved drastically and had started hinting she wanted to place bets.

I'll admit I was afraid to find out what her version of betting entailed.

Luckily, we didn't spend all night every night at Fangtasia. Pam and Eric alternated opening the club at night, while one of them would stay with Godric and me for a couple of hours.

Godric decided it was time to start training me to fight. Pam was my hand-to-hand combat partner, since she was the youngest and thus closest to my strength level. Eric was teaching me to fight with a sword and Godric was pushing me to learn the limits of my gifts. The training sessions were intense but I was learning a lot and I could feel Godric's pride in me. I had even managed to pin Pam to the ground once. Of course, she made me pay for that twenty times over that night; but it was a small victory nonetheless.

When I had my lessons with Eric and Pam, Godric usually watched and provided additional instructions from the sidelines as well as encouraging me to try and use my powers while sparring. However, on one of the nights I was scheduled to spar with Eric, Godric stated he had an errand to run and would meet us later at Fangtasia. I didn't ask him about his errand, as I knew it wasn't my place, but I was curious.

My scheduled sparring with Eric was as intense as ever and I was beginning to enjoy using the katana Eric had made especially for me.

When we finished for the night and were on our way to Fangtasia, I decided to try to satisfy my curiosity regarding Godric's whereabouts.

Eric had frowned when I asked, "I thought you had already learned not to question him."

"I have." I said quickly. "I'm just curious. Besides . . ."I trailed off when I looked at his face. "Oh! You don't know either."

He smirked. "Perhaps not."

I laughed at the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. I couldn't help it. When Eric wasn't at Fangtasia, his personality was infectious.

That thought made me wonder.

"Why are you such a fuddy duddy when we are at Fangtasia?" I asked, as I turned in my seat to see him better.

"Fuddy duddy?" He snorted. "You have the strangest sayings."

"Maybe so, but you didn't answer."

He sighed. "I am an elder and a Sheriff. Both of those titles come with an expectation."

It was my turn to snort. I shook my head disbelievingly. "You never struck me as the type of vampire to let others dictate your actions."

"I don't." He growled the words out slightly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You just said that your position comes with an expectation of your actions. How else am I supposed to take that?"

"Sookie, if you worked as a teacher of tiny humans, would you go around all day swearing or wearing revealing clothing?"

"Of course not!"

"My actions while around other vampires are guided by the same principle as a teacher conforming to the expectations of her superiors or the parents of those children." He paused for a moment. "The difference between the two scenarios is, for a vampire, the essence of survival."

I thought over his words for a few minutes and we were soon pulling onto the road that passed in front of Fangtasia.

"So, you're saying I need to be more of a fuddy duddy around other vampires in order to survive?"

Eric didn't answer me until he had pulled into his parking spot. I waited in my seat for his answer and he soon turned his gaze to meet mine.

"I've cultivated the image I have now over a thousand years. Any change in my personality at this point could be seen as a weakness to exploit." He reached up to push a stray hair behind my ear. I fought the urge to both flinch away and lean into his touch. "You are still new and can build your own image that sets other's expectations of your actions. However, it is much easier to earn respect among vampires by being cold and calculating than by being sunny and warm."

I couldn't help but to smile at his description of me as sunny and warm. He smirked back in response. My previously human, overly friendly personality then took over my next action.

I quickly leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

It wasn't until I leaned back in my seat that I realized what I'd done. I was about to freak out and try to dissect my actions down to the smallest degree but then I saw the look of shock on Eric's face. I couldn't help but laugh slightly as I opened the door.

"Thanks, Viking." I called to him as I stepped out. "I think I understand now."

I didn't look back at Eric again and I was still slightly giggling as I walked through the dark hallway and into the main club area. Pam quickly caught my eye as she sat on the stage 'enthralling the vermin' and I made my way over to join her. I felt it was only right I keep her company since it was my fault she was there to begin with. Apparently, it hadn't occurred to Eric that he could require other vampires to occupy the throne when he was otherwise engaged or not in the mood. When I had asked him why he didn't order others to do the 'throne duty' he despised, he readily jumped onto the suggestion and required Pam to take the first week's rotation.

She was _thrilled_.

I was still waiting for payback from her for opening my mouth.

"Did you beat Eric while sparing?" Pam asked as I stepped up onto the dais.

"No." I grumbled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Then what was so shocking to Eric that you found it funny?"

I smiled widely, but wasn't about to tell her the truth. "_I found out I could stun your Master speechless with a simple kiss on the cheek."_

Nope. That was my secret weapon for now. I might need it again in the future.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

I shook my head in response.

"Shall I guess?" She asked as a waitress placed a True Blood on the small table beside me.

"It wouldn't do any good."

"Hmmm." She hummed as she studied me and tapped her finger against her lips. "Did you proposition him?"

Suddenly I was laughing again as I shook my head. "No, Pam, I didn't."

Pam had been joking about Eric and I 'hooking up' since we returned from the palace. At first, I was annoyed with her insinuations and crude jokes but I'd come to just accept them as Pam being Pam. Plus, I think she enjoyed finding new popular terminology for 'shacking up.'

"I suppose that was a wasted guess." She pouted.

"How so?" I asked while taking a sip of my vile drink.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I was in for it.

"Well," she started as she settled back into the throne, "It's obvious Eric wants you. If you had propositioned him, he would have accepted. Then you would obviously smell more of Eric and definitely of sex. I'd even doubt you would have shown up tonight. So, the fact you are here and do not smell of sex means you obviously didn't proposition him and I wasted a guess."

I simply smirked at her. "Your deductive reasoning is astounding."

Before she could respond, we both turned to look at the back hallway.

"Come." Godric ordered before turning back towards Eric's office.

Within moments, Pam and I were sitting on the couch in Eric's office. Godric was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Eric's desk while Eric opted to lean against the wall closest to the couch.

"You've swept the office today?" Godric asked.

During the week, Godric had been getting updates from Eric on the Queen's most recent antics and exploits. Come to find out, a couple of months after I disappeared, Eric discovered a listening device in his office. Ever since then, he had been 'sweeping' his office for bugs nightly. He was almost certain the person spying on him had been the Queen.

After Eric nodded his head that he had taken care of his nightly chore, Godric took out three small velvet bags from his pocket and handed one to each of us as he explained.

"Ever since Sookie told us about the witch she had contacted to block her blood tie to Mr. Compton, I have been worried." He started before sitting back down. "If a witch's magic could interfere with a human/vampire blood tie, then could they interfere with a Maker/child blood tie."

All three of us became inhumanely still as we digested Godric's words. He nodded to us as he silently acknowledged our concern at his words.

"I became even more concerned once Sookie was forced to tell the Queen of, not only the witches existence, but also of her name." He paused. "I do not believe the Queen will immediately kill the witch when she could be of some use."

"You believe she will try to use the witch in order to gain Sookie?" Eric asked stiffly.

"Yes." Godric replied and, before I could voice any of the lightening quick thoughts flashing through my mind, he gestured towards our hands.

"Open the pouches."

I was slightly confused but followed my Maker's instruction as I opened the pouch.

Inside my bag was a simple hairpin with a small glittering diamond. I could feel my eyebrows furrow with more confusion as I glanced over to see the other's _gifts_.

Pam was turning over a hairpin similar to mine but it contained a small deep blue sapphire.

Eric was staring at safety pin.

I was more confounded by the second as I stared at the strange items.

"Each of these items has been bewitched to repel any magic against their owner." Godric's words had each of us snapping our eyes back up to meet his. "I know of a powerful witch in the area and she has provided these items for us. I know they may seem strange, but they had to be specific for each person's use and something you could wear always without being conspicuous."

He turned his eyes on Pam and myself. "I know that some of your outfits would not allow you to wear any item underneath as it may be revealed. Most jewelry is too obvious. However, you can choose whether or not to place a hairpin in such a way as to allow others to see it."

We both nodded as he turned his attention to Eric and smiled. "As a hairpin would not work for you, I chose the simplest thing I could imagine that no one would find threatening."

"I suppose there is little that can be said to be threatening about a safety pin." Eric said sarcastically and the tension in the room came down a notch.

"Very true." Godric replied with a small smile. "Be sure that you wear your item from this moment forward until you hear otherwise from me."

Pam and I both reached up to put the pins in our hair while Eric fastened his safety pin to the inside of his jean's pocket. When Godric was satisfied with the placement of our new tokens, he dismissed us all from our impromptu meeting. Pam and I returned to the stage, Godric took his normal spot in Eric's booth, and Eric returned to his desk to work on paperwork.

The rest of the night passed without incident and we all returned home a couple of hours before sunrise. Each of us went our own way to pack a small bag to take with us, in the event we were kept in New Orleans for more than a single night.

After I packed my bag, I took a quick shower and put on some comfortable pajamas. Then I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling as I waited for the dawn to take me away.

I did my best not to think during this time of the night – the times when I was alone.

Over the past week, I had developed a good rhythm to my nights and I even found myself enjoying myself at times. However, when we all returned home and went our separate ways, I was left only with memories, regrets, and fears.

I did my best to distract my mind each night from going down the useless path of depression, but tonight I seemed to be struggling more than ever.

"Sookie?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Pam's presence outside my door.

"Come in, Pam."

Pam let herself into my room and shut the door behind her. I had to smile at her pink satin PJs.

"None of us are good with emotions." She stated bluntly.

I blinked.

She placed a hand on her hip and huffed impatiently. "Did you forget we could all feel you to some degree?"

My eyebrows shot up. I had forgotten that. _How_ could I forget?

Suddenly I was embarrassed. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Your fear I believe we all understand, as there is much unknown with the Queen, yes?" I nodded. "However, your sadness could have several causes. How do we make it better because I don't do depression?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "I don't know how to make it better Pam."

"Is it regret?"

I thought for a moment before I nodded. "A large portion of it is regret. I miss my family and friends and wonder if I could have helped them if I'd stayed instead of running away."

Pam sat in an armchair near the end of my bed while I sat up and crossed my legs in the middle of my bed. "Regret is useless. You do not know that things would have been different, and they could have been worse."

"Logically, I know that, but it doesn't stop how I feel."

"What would make it better?"

"I said I don't know."

"Bullshit." Pam said as she stood up. "What is it that you want, Sookie Stackhouse? We can all feel you yearning for something but you won't voice what it is and quite frankly I am tired of feeling it."

"Pam." Godric's soft but commanding voice came from the doorway where Eric stood behind him.

Pam's posture became less rigid as she started to back off but I knew she was right. There was something I wanted – even though it was ridiculous.

I dropped my eyes to the bed and quickly whispered my secret.

"I want to find Jason."

Silence.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before looking up at the others. As expected, they were all staring at me.

Godric recovered first. "You want to find your brother who joined the Fellowship's soldiers?"

I swallowed uselessly. "Yes, Master."

"To what end?" His voice wasn't challenging but it wasn't warm either.

I sighed and looked at him. "He's going to get himself killed if he's trying to go against vampires, and he probably only joined because he thought Bill did something to me. I want to see if I can convince him to leave the Fellowship."

Godric kept eye contact with me for a moment but it was Eric who spoke next. The softness in his voice surprised me, "You realize Sookie that he will still die one day regardless of his affiliation with the Fellowship."

"Yes." I whispered. "But I wouldn't feel this guilt that he was in trouble because of me."

Godric hadn't taken his eyes off of me when he nodded.

"We will track him down and gain the opportunity for you to speak to him, but if he doesn't come around after that meeting, then you will need to let him go."

Hope immediately filled me. I could get my brother back.

"Sookie, he may be too far gone with the Fellowship to change his mind." Eric warned.

"I understand, but I have to try."

"Very well." Godric stated with finality. "We will begin looking for him after our trip to New Orleans. For now, I want you to focus only on our task at the palace."

"Yes, Master."

With those words, everyone turned to leave the room and for once in the past several months I didn't feel so alone.

"Pam?" I called out as she started to close the door.

When she turned to look at me, I nodded at her and whispered a soft "Thank you."

She simply nodded in return and closed my door.

I lay back down on the bed and soon started to feel the pull of the sun. I let myself have a moment of happiness and hope at the thought of seeing Jason again, before I turned my thoughts back to the coming night and our visit to the Queen's palace.

My last thought before the sun pulled me to rest was that the Queen better think twice if she thought she'd be taking me away from my new family.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think about my direction with the story. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As I was flying back home from California, I found time on the flight to write a short chapter. I'm really not sure I like it very much but I'll let you be the final judge. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to my beta, Northman Maille.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just messing with their universe.

* * *

_Previously:_

_With those words, everyone turned to leave the room and for once in the past several months, I didn't feel so alone._

"_Pam?" I called out as she started to close the door._

_When she turned to look at me, I nodded at her and whispered a soft "Thank you."_

_She simply nodded in return and closed my door._

_I lay back down on the bed and soon started to feel the pull of the sun. I let myself have a moment of happiness and hope at the thought of seeing Jason again, before I turned my thoughts back to the coming night and our visit to the Queen's palace._

_My last thought before the sun pulled me to rest was that the Queen better think twice if she thought she'd be taking me away from my new family_.

* * *

The next two nights were spent in the Queen's Palace as I read her employees. I found thieves, Fellowship plants, underage donors, and spies from Nevada. Godric never left my side during the visit to the Queen's play yard and, as my Maker, he wasn't expected to. Eric and Pam used the excuse of organizing the human masses as their reason for hanging around. Eric made it sound like we had done this interviewing song and dance before so the guards didn't question him.

Of course, I'm also sure his status as a Sheriff had something to do with his ability to get what he wanted in the Palace.

However, even though my family surrounded me, I was . . . unsettled.

We had yet to see the Queen and, rather than be comforted by her absence, I felt like I was waiting on the other shoe to drop.

Currently, we're all sitting around waiting on the Queen's second, Andre, to grace us with his presence in the interview room. I finished with the last human twenty minutes ago, and Eric sent word to Andre, via the guards, that we were ready for a debriefing.

I wasn't looking forward to it. Andre gave me the creeps.

To keep myself from fidgeting and annoying Pam while we waited, I turned my attention to Godric. "Do you think we will be able to leave after we update Andre on my findings?"

What I really meant: _Do you think the Queen is going to keep us here and try something?_

"I do not know" Godric answered smoothly. "I would not expect us to be leaving so quickly."

My translation_: It's possible. I would be surprised if she didn't try something._

I stood up from my seat at the conference table and started pacing the room. The stillness of my family was starting to grate on my nerves and I needed some way to get rid of my nervous energy.

I was on my tenth lap of the small conference room when I heard someone approaching the door. I retook my seat at the table, between Godric and Eric, as Andre walked into the room. He's entire being radiated superiority and menace, and I simply couldn't stand him.

"We have read your reports and the Queen is pleased with your usefulness." Andre reported tersely. "You will return in two weeks time to provide added security by discreetly reading the King of Mississippi's entourage when he visits. You will be contacted with details."

Then he was gone and I felt most of the tension drain from my body. At least it did until I realized Eric and Godric seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"What is it?" I asked when I felt their concern through the bond, along with Pam's curiosity.

Godric shook his head once and a wave of patience entered me through our bond.

I suppose I had to wait to get answers.

* * *

After Andre summarily dismissed us, it only took twenty minutes for each of us to pack our bags, load the SUV, and pull out onto the highway. When I started to open my mouth to finally get some answers about what the hell just happened, Godric raised his hand to motion for me to stay silent.

Frustrating

Once we had made our way outside of New Orleans and were about a half hour from the palace, Eric pulled the vehicle off the round and onto a secluded dirt road. I was growing more confused by the moment but I knew Godric's order to remain silent was still in effect.

Eric drove far enough onto the overgrown road to hide the SUV from prying eyes of passersby, before he parked and exited the vehicle with Godric and Pam following. I may not have known what was going on, but I wasn't going to sit in the car by myself like an idiot so I got out too. I found Pam and Godric standing about five feet behind the vehicle. Eric was walking into the woods to their left.

I moved to stand in front of Godric and sent him my frustration and curiosity. His lip turned up slightly before he pointed to Eric, who was returning from his jaunt in the woods. Only now he was carrying a small device I had seen before in his office and I suddenly understood.

Eric was returning with the machine he used to sweep his office for listening devices. He must have had someone hide it here so that he could check his SUV after it had been at the Palace for two nights.

I didn't know if I was impressed by my new family's thoroughness, or depressed at the level of deceitfulness I now had to protect myself and my family from in this new world.

The three of us stood and watched Eric move around the vehicle scanning for bugs. It only took him ten minutes and, in the end, he found three listening devices and a tracking mechanism.

I could slightly feel his anger through my bond with Godric. I can only imagine how I would feel if someone was betraying me after I had served her loyally for over fifty years.

We all walked back towards our doors while Eric opened the back to put the detection device in with the luggage. As I walked by, I placed my hand on his bicep and slightly squeezed to show my support before continuing on to my seat.

The moment everyone was back in their seats and Eric turned back onto the highway, the conversation started.

"Mississippi." Eric's voice held annoyance, disdain, and resignation.

"A marriage contract?" Godric's voice had only a slight question to it as if he was already certain of the answer.

Eric nodded. "I can think of no other reason for Edgington to visit. They are not friendly and there are no conflicts to be resolved." He paused for a moment. "Sophie Anne has been overspending and the state is broke. Mississippi has money. In addition, Sophie is young while Edgington is older than both of us. He would be a powerful ally for her to have, if she is considering ending you to secure Sookie."

My heart would have been pounding out of my chest if it still beat.

"However, Andre said Sookie's work would be discreet. Therefore, we can assume Edgington does not know about Sookie or her telepathy, otherwise there would be no reason for secrecy."

Pam spoke up next, "Is it possible Mississippi approached Sophie Anne instead of the other way around?"

"It's possible." Eric's voice was now thoughtful. "Louisiana should be a rich state, with New Orleans being a tourist trap when it comes to the vampire culture."

"Yes, and he could have decided to gain the state through marriage instead of through force." Godric nodded.

I took a deep breath while they were talking. Being frightened or overwhelmed was not going to help the situation or me personally. I needed to follow my family's example and think things through logically.

"I'm sure Mississippi approached her." I interjected confidently.

The car was silent for a moment before Godric turned his head to eye me curiously. "Why my child?"

"First, she seems to already have a complex about not being rich or powerful enough. So, I can't see her approaching someone who is both in spades and basically handing over her state. Also, she wouldn't be able to control Mississippi's reaction to any request to help secure me. It's too much of a risk to bring in someone older and more powerful since they could simply take me, or take over the state and still get me."

Godric nodded. "Both are very astute observations."

"That's not the biggest reason though." I continued. "We were all positive the Queen would use the Witch against us tonight, but she didn't. I think she planned to use the Witch but now she has this issue with Mississippi and she needs us. If she has a wolf at her gate, hiding in sheep's clothing, the last thing she would do is risk rocking the boat with the two oldest vampires in her retinue, and her new telepath."

Pride.

I felt pride wash through me from all sides and I couldn't help but smile.

"You always did have a way of thinking outside of the box, Sookie Stackhouse." Eric's voice contained a smile.

"Thanks." I mumbled shyly. I was never good at taking compliments.

"Now that we all agree that Mississippi most likely approached the Queen, we need to discuss the ramifications." Godric advised.

"I agree with the comments Sookie made about the Queen. It is unlikely she will agree to marry Mississippi. Therefore, Mississippi will have to decide whether or not Louisiana is worth a hostile takeover."

"Keeping Sookie's talent a secret will be imperative." Eric interjected. "If Edgington knew that taking over Louisiana would gain him a telepath, it might tilt the scales in the favor of a hostile takeover."

"Agreed." Godric nodded. "We will use this week to help Sookie further hide her reactions to human, Shifter, and Were thoughts. Additionally, we will discuss signals for any immediate dangers. All other items she learns from the King's entourage can be communicated in private."

The rest of the ride back to our home from New Orleans was silent. Surprisingly, I didn't feel afraid or uncomfortable during the silence. We had a plan for the upcoming complications with the Queen and Mississippi, and I had confidence in the three vampires surrounding me.

As I set back in my seat and stared out the window, I thought back on the past few months.

It was amazing how much I had learned about being a vampire in the couple of months alone with Godric before coming back to Louisiana. He had taught me vampire etiquette, how to feed without feeling guilty, how to control my bloodlust, the political climate and leaders of our world, and he had started helping me heal from the events at the Fellowship. Additionally, he had helped me regain control over my telepathy, which had gone a little haywire when I first rose, as well as assisting me with my new 'invisibility' talent.

The most surprising part of the past few months, however, was not any of these things. The thing that has surprised me the most is how much I've grown to care about the other vampires in the car with me in such a short time. Several months ago if anyone would have told me I would be friends with Pam, have a strong, ancient vampire as a mentor, or I would in any way shape or form like Eric, then I would have thought they'd lost their ever loving mind.

However, here I was now. It boggles the mind.

* * *

**Godric POV**

I could feel everyone had become lost in their own thoughts. They all felt contemplative with brief flashes of worry, humor, determination, anticipation, and lust.

I had to suppress my smile at that last emotion. I knew exactly whom it was coming from.

My child was infatuated with Sookie Stackhouse.

It was probably wrong of me to find humor in the situation, but very few things amuse me at my age so I didn't feel bad about it. In fact, I thought about placing a bet with Pam in secret regarding my two children. After all, they are very compatible and I believe they would be happy together if they ever figure it all out.

I don't think Sookie is truly aware of Eric's interest in her. Of course she knows he's sexually attracted to her, but I believe his history with women has wrongfully made her assume that sex is where his interest ends.

I had to suppress a huge smile when Sookie softly gripped his arm earlier as a show of support. She had no clue the amount of affection and hope that flowed through Eric from just that small touch.

I can feel his emotions clearly and Eric is definitely interested in more than a night of meaningless sex with Sookie.

It's about time.

Again, I have to fight a smile.

In over a thousand years as Eric's Maker, I've never felt this level of interest in a potential partner from him. He is overly protective, intrigued, proud, affectionate, and amused around her in varying quantities. Lust is always there as well but not in an obscene way.

I wonder how things will progress once she catches on – and I have no doubt that she will. She is smart and observant. Not to mention the fact Pam will start to point things out to her once she catches on herself. I'm truly surprised she hasn't caught wind of Eric's abnormal behavior already.

I couldn't contain my grin as I tried to predict Pam and Sookie's reaction when they truly comprehended Eric's level of interest. Nothing could convince them more than his abstinence from sex that began the night Sookie and I returned. I couldn't remember a time in the modern era when Eric had willingly deprived himself of the pleasure of a woman's body.

My thoughts suddenly took a darker turn and I considered Sookie's state of mind. She seems to be doing very well for a newborn, but I wasn't sure how to help her with any emotional fallout from the rape she suffered at the Fellowship.

When she first rose and fed, she acted on her instincts like all newly risen vampires and attempted to have sex with me. Knowing she would not want to be intimate with me after everything she had been through, I refused. Her tantrum was astronomical and it took three additional feedings and me pinning her body to the ground before she came back into her right mind. When she did, she was beside herself with grief, horror, and embarrassment. I held her as she cried red tears and I soothed her as best as I could. She kissed me on the cheek when she finally calmed down enough to go clean up and whispered a soft, "thank you."

Sookie had controlled her lust on her own since that first night and I had only felt small moments of lust from her since then. Unsurprisingly, the times of lust were always when she was around Eric.

I sighed. I knew Eric and Sookie could be very happy together but I wasn't sure when the timing would be right or if Sookie could even handle a relationship anytime soon. I also wasn't sure exactly how much Eric wanted from a relationship with Sookie. I knew it was about more than sex, but would he want to bond or pledge in the future if she was agreeable?

After contemplating the situation for several minutes, I decided everything would work out as it should in the end.

Eric was a very patient vampire.

* * *

A/N: I'm rather unsure about this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

__A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Without further ado, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just playing with the universe.

* * *

_Previously:_

_I sighed. I knew Eric and Sookie could be very happy together but I wasn't sure when the timing would be right, or if Sookie could even handle a relationship anytime soon. I also wasn't sure exactly how much Eric wanted from a relationship with Sookie. I knew it was about more than sex, but would he want to bond or pledge in the future if she was agreeable?_

_After contemplating the situation for several minutes, I decided everything would work out as it should in the end._

_Eric was a very patient vampire._

* * *

**EPOV**

Even after more than a thousand years, my Maker could still surprise me.

The few nights since we returned from the Queen's compound have been relatively normal, as they followed our established routine of working at Fangtasia and training Sookie. However, tonight was Monday and Fangtasia was closed. Because of this, Godric allowed Pam to take Sookie out shopping again. Unsurprisingly, Pam also added a movie to their itinerary, so we were not expecting them back for a few hours.

When the door closed behind them and the car could no longer be heard on the driveway, Godric motioned for me to follow him into the library.

I did not expect the conversation that followed with my Maker.

Of course, it made sense for Godric to use our alone time to discuss strategies or other issues he wished to keep from the younger vampires, for now, but the _content_ of the conversation was unexpected.

Godric had promised Sookie he would attempt to locate her brother and give her time to talk to him. I knew Godric would keep his word and I had already provided him with the latest intelligence on Jason Stackhouse. Therefore, the fact that Jason had been located in Dallas at the Fellowship retreat was not a surprise.

No, the surprise was what Godric planned to do about it.

As I sat and listened to Godric's plans, along with a couple of Maker's commands he issued to me, I couldn't help but smirk slightly.

_I couldn't wait to see Sookie's reaction_.

She was such a spitfire when she got worked up about something, and it just made her sexier. She had an innate strength most people, and vampires, lacked. Obviously, she needed to get a little better control over her temper, but I would never want her fire to be extinguished.

I shook my head slightly to clear my mind. Thinking of Sookie was taking too much of my time lately and I still wasn't sure what to make of it. I knew I wanted her. I had wanted her when she was still human and she was even more attractive now. However, I had wanted others before and never felt this level of distraction. She could almost be termed as an obsession.

Unbelievably, I realized a few days ago that I had not fucked a woman since Sookie's return. It wasn't a conscious decision and I was rather annoyed by the possible implications of it. When I first connected the dots, I stubbornly made the impromptu decision to find a busty blonde to satisfy my needs with. However, when I left the office and stepped into the club, the first thing I saw was Pam and Sookie sitting on the stage playing one of their games with her telepathy. The camaraderie that had grown between them so quickly was nice to see, and all thoughts of finding a feed and fuck left my mind as I watched them.

It was frustrating.

However, I had not lived the last thousand years by ignoring my instincts. There had been times in my past where I had gone much longer without the feel of a woman's body beneath me, and if my body and instincts were telling me to keep my dick in my pants . . . Well, then I would do that . . . for now.

Once again pulling my thoughts away from the new vampire, I spoke to Godric.

"Do you think she will argue with the plan?"

Godric smirked. "Actually, I don't."

Surprised. _Again_.

"Why not? She's never been particularly fond of me." There may have been some bitterness in my voice.

I was surprised by the small chuckle that left Godric's mouth. "You see too much through the shades of the past. Try to throw off your old notions of who Sookie was, and see who she is now."

I could feel my eyebrows furrow as Godric left the room with his words still lingering in the air.

Was I not seeing Sookie for who she was? And if so, what was I missing?

* * *

**Pam POV**

A good fuck, a good feed, then shopping.

That was my list of favorite things – in that order.

Of course, shopping ranked above bad sex and bad blood. Anyone who said there was no such thing as bad sex just didn't have enough experiences with dull humans and vampires who just lay there like corpses. Blood, laced with certain drugs or diseases, while meeting my 'nutritional needs,' is completely disgusting and leaves a bad after-taste. So, shopping definitely ranked top of that list.

Everyone knew my obsession with shopping, and that made it my perfect cover for getting Sookie alone. The _boys_ didn't like to shop unless they had a specific goal in mind so I knew they wouldn't offer to come along. Plus, Sookie was still building a wardrobe for Fangtasia and the Palace. It was a perfect excuse to get her out of the house.

As Sookie wandered around through our first stop of the boutique rounds, I contemplated how best to approach the subject. While I didn't feel like Sookie was necessarily to blame for the problem, I knew she could help address it.

Eric.

My Master.

He was distracted and distracted vampires were dead vampires.

As his child, it was my job to protect him even from himself. I know Godric protects him as well, but I'm unsure if he's given much thought to the issue and I can't really blame him. Having a new child, especially one as talented as Sookie, is a big responsibility. Normally, I probably would have discussed my concerns with Godric, but, in this case, I thought it better to go to the source of the problem.

Again, I didn't _blame_ her, but the issue did all come down to her.

We spent another forty minutes looking through the boutiques on Main Street before loading our purchases into the car. Sookie had found a few dresses appropriate for the Palace, along with some shoes and accessories. I, of course, bought a few new dresses as well. I loved shopping even when I had ulterior motives.

Now we were on our way across town to a shopping district more appropriate for Fangtasia clothing. While thinking of the best way to approach my intended topic with Sookie, I decided talking in the car would be best. I didn't want anyone else to overhear.

Here goes nothing.

"Sookie?"

"Yeah, Pam?" She answered distractedly while reapplying some lip-gloss.

"What are you going to do about Eric?" I asked plainly.

Well, at least I thought it was clear, but Sookie's wrinkled brow, along with the confused words that followed, told me I was going to have to be more blunt.

"Do about Eric?" She asked.

I sighed. "Sookie, you must have realized by now… he wants to fuck you!"

She laughed, albeit a little uncomfortably, "That's been true since I was human, Pam."

"Yes. He was distracted by you even then." I interrupted before she could say anything else. "But you were not around long enough when you were human for his distraction to be a problem. However, _now_ you will be around for a very long time."

"What are you getting at here, Pam?" There was a little bit of anger building in her voice. I suppose I wasn't handling this right but I wasn't one to mince words.

"Distracted vampires are open to attack, Sookie." I tried to explain patiently. "Others are always waiting in the wings to take power where it is available. Any change in attitude or habits by powerful vampires are quickly noticed and questioned. Ambitious vampires will use these types of changes to find weaknesses and attack."

She seemed to think for a minute before cocking her head to the side. "I haven't noticed any changes in Eric. Well, except for when he's not at Fangtasia. I didn't know him outside of the Sheriff persona before I was turned."

I looked at her incredulously. Was she blind? "Seriously Sookie, you haven't noticed?"

She shook her head. "Noticed what?"

I stared at her for a moment while I continued to drive. She was really serious. She had no clue.

How could a telepath miss this?

"Sookie, have you been listening in at the club?"

She shrugged. "I listen some but their thoughts are usually annoying so I block them out unless they seem to be a danger."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about their thoughts is annoying?"

She huffed. "All they think about is biting and sex."

Now we were getting somewhere. "Sex with who?"

"Vampires." Her voice added the eyeroll I couldn't see.

"Which vampire is featured most?" I pushed.

I saw her flinch slightly. "Eric."

"And have you seen him in fantasies or in live action lately?"

She shook her head vehemently. "I don't listen in to stuff like that!"

I huffed. I was getting impatient. "Of course not Sookie, but I know you've had to hear some things."

I swear she would have been blushing if she could. "It's been mostly fantasies from everyone, with only a few thoughts from those he's been with in the past."

I nodded and motioned for her to go on with my hand.

She sighed. "If I had to categorize them, most of the thoughts about Eric are frustrated. The common consensus is that he hasn't chosen anyone from the club to have sex with recently and . . . "

When she stopped, my tone may have been a little harsh. "And what?"

Her head ducked a little. "Some of them think it started when I arrived so they are wondering if we're together."

I nodded. "So, you see my point."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Not exactly, Pam."

I rolled my eyes. "Sookie, Eric hasn't fucked anyone since you showed up, and if the humans have noticed then I guarantee you the vampires have too."

"Get to the point Pam. I don't understand why you are talking to me about Eric's sex life." She demanded harshly.

I pulled off to the side of the road and into a deserted parking lot so I could give her all my attention.

"Its not just his sex life, Sookie." I started as I stared into her angry face. "If you pay attention then you will see him get lost in his thoughts from time to time. Of course, this is normal when we are at home or out of the public eyes, but Eric is _never_ distracted around other vampires – until now. It's dangerous for him and, as his child, it's my responsibility to watch his back."

Sookie raised an eyebrow, "Are you threatening me Pam?"

"I'm not an idiot, Sook. Godric would end me." I laughed before continuing. "However, I think you need to be aware of the situation so you can do something about it."

"Pam." She growled warningly.

I held up my hands in peace. "I'm not telling you to go fuck him." I paused thinking about how to go against my blunt nature and word this _correctly_ so she would truly hear me. "I know you are probably not ready for sex after what happened."

She stiffened.

"But I think Eric would be less distracted when the 'if' is taken out of the equation." I finished.

"Explain."

I almost laughed. She sounded like Eric.

"Just what I said Sookie. Take the 'if' out of the whole situation. Either let him know you need time and you are not ready yet, or make it clear it is not going to happen – ever." I paused. "I don't think you've ever been the type to string someone along. Am I wrong?"

She was shaking her head before I finished speaking. "No, but Pam, I'm also not the type to _fuck_ just anyone."

I growled my reply. I couldn't help it. "And Eric is _just anyone_?"

"No!" She exclaimed before continuing in a calmer voice. "No, but what I meant is you said he wanted to have sex with me. You never said he wanted any type of relationship with me."

"I also didn't say he didn't want one, did I?." We stared at each other for a moment before I spoke firmly. "I won't betray my Maker's confidence by telling you what I feel through my bond with him."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

"Good." I continued. "All I will tell you is that you are not just another fuck for him."

I ended the conversation by turning back to the steering wheel and continuing out of the parking lot and back onto the road. After a couple of minutes, Sookie spoke up again.

"I'm not sure how I feel about everything you've said, but I will promise to think about it."

I nodded.

As we neared our next stop, I decided I had one final thing I wanted her to think about, since her response made it seem as though she was confused by how she felt.

After I parked, she moved to open her door but I grasped her left wrist prompting her to turn and face me with curiosity.

"One more thing for you to think about, while you are figuring things out in that pretty little head of yours, and then I won't mention anything else about this for the rest of the night."

She nodded cautiously.

"Consider how you would feel if he was still fucking fangbangers."

She growled automatically before slapping a hand over her mouth.

I smiled as I patted her hand and turned to get out of the driver's seat. "That's what I thought."

* * *

A/N: Please leave me a review to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.


End file.
